newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Mod Pages
Moderator Makeover Take a look at our shortest pages. A large number of them are mod pages with only one or two lines. Sometimes, one or two lines is all of the information we're going to get. Normally, we would delete such short articles. However, we agreed that moderators are notable enough for pages. One possible solution: an article dedicated to short blurbs of mods. We've seen them on other wikis, when they have a bunch of minor character who don't deserve their own article. Maybe this way we can have better standards for articles while still keeping themod-related info.--Salnax 12:35, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Myself I was always skeptical about Mod pages. My perception, as a Flash-based user, is that they are NOT very notable just becuase they are mods. However, it is clear that a lot of our traffic is BBS users, to whom Mods are very important. The catch is that although they may be very important, that does NOT mean that there is much to say about them, nor that people really look them up much. Were it not for HibKaz and the Admin template situation, I would still not bother with them much and be inclined to delete them. Your proposal is very reasonable- I was thinking of using it for various subject, such as Bandwagons and for minor crews. I can see that our Critic has a point here. However, most mods have quite a history on the BBS before they became mods and if we can, as a team, look through their thousands of posts we will find enough to scrape together a so-so page on the least of them. Due to the way we promote ourselves, we are likely to remain BBS- orientated, in terms of our visitors for the forseeable future, though it is not my preferance at all, and it would be seen as a backwards step if we removed any pages on Mods. I am therefore reluctant to do as you suggest, though we could threaten to do so if the pages remain empty! Icedragon64 13:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Spaintendo has a good suggestion- take the empty ex-mod pages and combine THEM into one page, with just a para on each, if apt. Over time mods will become exmods one way or another, so we don't want piles of old pages on non-notables building up. If a Mod doesn't become Notable in some other way before being ex'ed then s/he gets demoted to the List. If we trim out most ex-mods, then the disbalance will not be som bad. Icedragon64 15:13, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mod. Month? How about making a Mod. Month? Post in General "how well do you know our Mods?" Invite people to trawl the BBS and mods own sites and provide us with information about the Mods that are NOT on their User Pages. Explain that we have pages on all the mods waiting for info about them that is freely available on the web. Obviously, we would also point out that strictly personal info and anything controversial which is not properly verifiable will be swiftly removed. Since we already know that our main source of interest is from the BBS, we could make a difference to the pages quickly. After that I would be happy to move back to "proper" flash-related stuff ASAP. April wouldn't be a bad month for that. I was planning for April to be Pico and other NG mascots month (Pico Day is April 30), but Mod month is more important a this point. Besides, the Pico stuff can be incorporated into other months (His games by the end of March, etc.)--Salnax 01:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC). OK - Do Mods in April. It really doesn't matter if we leave Mascots until April next year. Icedragon64 22:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE EVERYONE- leave the Mod pages until April now. Get the games done til then and make a big boost on the monthly task within that month, so Salnax has a good monthly stat to quote. As of 27th March we have 21 pages of mods still to do. I have deliberately targetted the mods who do more than one section and those with longer names, so that the list appears to be nearly all finished! That alone will take us over the 300 mark and I will help to create those basic pages. We want to make as many pages into NOT STUBS as possible, though that will be difficult as we do not have that much information to hand that is not on their userpages to start with. We can explore their posts, their websites and their subs. I am already asking people to join in in April. Salnax can do the Monthly post/s to finish Games and start Mods. Expect Mods to get some reaction on the BBS, including vandalism. I can imagine that people who wouldn't dare offend mods on NG will see this as an oportunity- it doesn't matter, its all publicity! Icedragon64 01:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Aye aye cap'n.--Salnax 01:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC)